mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiplayer
The Multiplayer Mode is one of the main attractions of Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch. It has a great variety of options for the players: *'Offline Skirmish: '''This option allows the player to set-up offline matches to fight bots, or maybe just explore hidden places alone. You can set up to 16 bots to fight, select the stage you want to start the fighting in, and the game mode you want. *'Browse Servers > Internal Server: This option allows you to search online servers to join a match with other players, the server host decides the frag/time/point limit and the stage rotation. But this method is a bit buggy at the momment. *'Player Setup: '''This is available in the Options mode too, in here you can switch to the skin you want and change your nickname, also set whether you want Always Run on and off. *'Call A Vote: 'Here you can vote whether to change a stage, kick a player, or change a limit. A majority vote is required to change or kick; ties fail the vote and the server or vote caller may cancel the vote before it passes. *'Ignore A Player: 'Self explanatory. *'Switch Teams: 'This applies to Team Deathmatch, Capture The Flag, One Flag CTF, and Team Last Man Standing, Also self explanatory, you could say. *'Spectate: 'This option allows you to become a spectator. As a spectator, you are invisible and can fly around to view the match from all different angles. Supported Game Modes: * 'Deathmatch (DM): This mode consists in a free-for-all brawl where bots/players shoot out and race to the frag limit or score the most points for themselves under a time limit. Each frag gains 1 point and each suicide (any death not directly from another player's weapon; pit, spikes, crusher, etc) loses 1 point. * Team Deathmatch (TDM): This mode is the same as deathmatch except two teams (Team Dr. Light in blue and Team Dr. Wily in red) slug it out against each other to score points for their team.'' '' * Capture The Flag (CTF): Two teams battle it out on one of nine CTF maps to swipe their opponent's flag and return it to their own. Teams cannot score unless their flag is in the base. If a flag carrier gets fragged, (s)he drops it for a teammate to pick up or for an opponent to touch and instantly return to base. * One Flag Capture The Flag (One Flag CTF): Same as CTF except there is only 1 Skull Flag in the middle of the arena to start. The teams fight to take this flag to their opponent's stationary flag, not back to their own. * Last Man Standing (LMS): Exactly what it says on the tin. Up to 32 players go in, only 1 survives. * Team Last Man Standing (Team LMS): Same as LMS except you fight alongside teammates to wipe out every opponent * Duel: This mode consists in a 1 on 1 all about dignity! You and one opponent duke it out until the time limit or frag limit is hit. The winner stays and the loser goes to the back of the line. Maps change once the duel limit is reached. * Possession: In Possession, you must find the Circuit Board somewhere in the stage and hold onto it for the length of the countdown clock. If you are fragged, you drop the circuit board and the clock resets. Whoever holds the Circuit Board cannot attack. * Team Possession: Same as Possession except you now find and hold onto the Circuit Board for your team. * Terminator: Plays the same as DM except the Terminator powerup gives you offensive power far beyond other players. Fragging the Terminator scores the killer 10 points and spawns the powerup elsewhere. * Roboenza Mode (LMS variant): Run for your lives! Roboenza has broken out! A few seconds after the round starts, one player at random becomes infected with Roboenza. Their mission is to spread the virus to every other player through a melee attack while everyone else must flee or kill the infected. A "zombie" has more health than a normal player would, is slower and can climb walls. An infected player automatically dies after 90 seconds. Healthy players cannot hurt each other and the round ends when either the virus spreads to every living player or every infected player dies before it spreads to all. Teams Currently, MM8BDM supports 4 teams: Dr. Light (Blue), Dr. Wily (Red), Dr. Cossack (Green) and King (Yellow). They all have unique result screens and music. * Dr. Light's team has the "Game Select" theme from Mega Man: The Wily Wars (WTSELECT) as the winning theme and the game over/password theme from Mega Man 3 (MM3GO) as the losing theme. The result screens feature Mega Man. * Dr. Wily's team has the Bass Shop theme from Mega Man 10 (WILYVIC) as the winning theme and the theme for the first part of Dr. Wily Stage 1 from the same game (MM10RAIN) as the losing theme. The result screens feature Bass. * Dr. Cossack's team has the first ending theme from Mega Man 4 (COSSVIC) as the winning theme and the game over and password theme from Mega Man 4 (MM4GO) as the losing theme. The result screens feature Kalinka, Dr. Cossack's daughter. * King's team has the save screen theme from Mega Man and Bass (MMBSAVE) as the winning theme and the game over theme from the same game (MMBGO) as the losing theme. The result screens feature King. Category:Game modes